The Fine Collection of Oneshots
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: Hello, my friends. I'm back. This right here is a collection of one-shots and short-stories featuring Ash, Misty, May and Drew, in contestshipping and pokeshipping. I will try to update regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyy, Soo, apparently my original story, ASh's Return: What Could Happen somehow got deleted or something. But that's okay; looking back, I realise it wasnt going to be that good, anyway. In my absence I've grown a lot better at writing stories that flow more... smoothly. So basically, this is going to be a collection of short-stories and one-shots for Poke and Contestshipping, since they're my favorite pairings. I just have so many ideas that aren't really long enough to be considered real stories, soo... this was the outcome. I'll update whenever I get an idea in my head. By the by; I am not following the Pokemon Black and White series, so please bear with me if some of the facts are wrong. Oh, and I also don't own the Pokemon franchise, even though I desperately wished I did. Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day in the Unova region; the sun was setting, giving the sky a beautiful array of colors, ranging from orange, to purple, to blue. It seemed as if everything was in place, nothing to disturb the serenity of this day. The tranquils were twittering about; the cottonees were in the air, flowing with the wind, the sun reflectiing of of their bodies, making them sparkle and shine. Yes, this was a truly magnificent day indeed. Now, back to our heroes.

They were sitting on a hilltop, enjoying the view. Well, Iris was in a tree with Axew and Pikachu, but that's besides the point. Pikachu was relishing the feeling of the gentle breeze blowing between his fur; Iris kept comenting on how beautiful and graceful the scene looked, and Axew was snuggled in her hair, dozing off.

"Man, I sure wish everyday could end like this," the raven-haired trainer spoke, "don't you, Pikachu?" An elongated 'Pikaaa' was the answer.

"Yeah, especially after that meal! Thanks, Cilan!" commented Iris.

"Well, you're quite welcome. It is my passion, after all." replied the ever-modest Cilan.

It was quiet for a little bit, after that. It was a comfortable silence as they took in the scene, just lazing about. Soon after, Pikachu had climbed in Ash's lap, with the trainer stroking the golden fur gently.

"Well, it's getting dark. Should we go to bed, now?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, we should. The scene was nice." said Iris.

"I'm right there with ya, guys," came Ash's opinion. "Man, I don't remember the last time I was that relaxed. I guess everything was just too perfect to be disturbed by training."

"Oh, Ash," Iris said, rolling her eyes, "you're such a kid."

Ash furrowed his brow; he really didnt understand why she kept saying that. He'd travelled 4 different regions, plaus the Orange Islands; he'd enetered many Leagues, and even some contests. He just shrugged it off with a "yeah, yeah, whatever, Iris. Goodnight everyone." while snuggling into his sleeping bag. He didnt really need one; it was warm enough outside to just sleep on it, but the sleeping bag just game him some added warmth and security. Soon, he was in a peaceful sleep, with the little electric mouse sleeping by his shoulder.

Ash awoke with a start. He was full of energy and just bursting with excitement to start the new day. He couldnt tell what, but he felt like something, just something good was going to happen today. It was as if his relaxed mood from yesterday was completely vanished. He could barely sit still to enjoy the wonderful breakfast Cilan had prepared; he was scarfing it down faster than normal.

"Woah, Ash, what's up with you? DIid something tickle your tastebuds today or what?" asked a startled Cilan. **(A/N: I seriously hate how he talks.)**

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Iris.

"What? Me? Nothing, I just wanna get going!" He said between mouthfulls.

"Pika, pika pikachu..." pikachu said, with a slight shake of his head for his best friend.

"What? I am not!" Ash defended. Not knowing what was going on between the two, Cilan and Iris turned back two their meals.

"Such a kid..." he heard a certain big-haired girl mutter. He reallly was getting fed up with her comments. I mean, afterall, she didnt even know of his accomplishments! But, he just shook it off, and didnt take it to heart.

Ash was, surprisingly, the first one finished their meal. You see, Cilan and Iris didnt eat like half-starved Snorlaxes, and actually ate at a decent pace, making small talk. They ignored Ash and his complaints at how "they were so slow," or how "A slowbro would be done by now," or, the ever-annoying, whiney, "come onnnnn!". by the time they were done their meal and had everything packed, Ash was basically pulling on their arms, trying to get them to walk. Pikachu was just on the sidelines, shaking his head and sighing at his trainer's antics. When Cilan and Irish had finally yelled at him, they started on down the hill, on the path to their destination: Icirrus City. Ash had linked arms with Iris and Cilan, Pikachu atop his head, and was running down the hill at top speed, practically dragging Iris and Cilan.

Ash barely had time to stop before falling into the vicious waters of the river they had to cross. It wasnt an especially wide river; but the waves were terrible, sure to tear up anything in their path. This is where Iris and Cilan sat down to rest after being dragged by Ash, while Ash still complained.

"It really is a beautiful day," Iris said, out of the blue, "but Ash wouldnt know since he never STOPPED TO LOOK AT IT!" Iris yelled.

This stopeed Ash's complaining, and he looked around; it was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, free of any clouds; you could hear the chirping of multiple bird-type pokemon; and the grass pokemon were out, soaking up the sun. Ash blinked a couple times, stopping to really admire the beauty of the day. He turned around and shot an apologetic smile towards his two companions, who just rolled their eyes in response.

"Anyway," Cilan started, changing the subject, "I hear the Basculin come out in these types of tough currents to, well, toughen up their skin and improve their endurance. Maybe we could catch some." **(A/N: I dont know if this is true about Basculin.)**

"Oh, yeah! Totally!" Ash said, agreeing. Iris shrugged in agreement. And with that, they set down their stuff, took out their fishing poles, and cast their line. When his friends weren't looking, he put on his special Misty lure and threw his line back.

"Woah! It's kind of hard to hold on to your pole." Iris stated, standing up to get a better grip on the ground, in an effort not to lose her fishing pole to the treacherous waves. Axew grabbed onto the back of her legs and held her there, like he was doing something.

"Ax, Ax!" he cried in agreement.

Cilan was currently in a battle with the waves and a female Basculin, who was putting up quite the fight. The scene actually was quite comical; he was trying to pull the line up with all his might, the heels of his feet digging into the soft ground, pulling with alll his might.

"Woah! This Little Basculin's got flavor!" he shouted. He soon realised that he was not going to win the fight, and ended up giving in, letting the Basculin get away with the bait, and deciding to go set up lunch. Ash, however, wasn't giving in thanks to his air of stubborn-ness.

"He's not getting away!", and "I got him now!," were all you heard from the pokemon-loving master.

"Pika, pi pika!" he cried, getting up on Ash's arms and pulling the fishing rod. Suddenly, the Basculin jerked forward, taking the pole right out of Ash and Pikachu's hands.

"Oh no! He took the fishing rod!" Iris said, clearly stating the obvious. Then, she turned to Ash, annoyed, and shouted, "How could you let this happen? Seriously! That was a good rod! Why are you such a, a, a KID!" Ash just looked at her angrily, and opened his mouth to say something, whenever a familiar voice spoke up;

"Hey, he destroys other's people's items. That's what he does. Ask me, May, or Dawn about our bikes." Ash turned around, to be met with the sight of her. She looked so calm, so elegant, so... nice. He couldn't describe it. The sun was reflecting off of her perfectly sun-kissed orange hair (which had grown out to be a long, shoulder lenth, wavy side-ponytail). She was wearing a blue camisole with a jean cropped, sleeve-less jacket, yellow short-shorts and new yellow and red sneakers. she had filled out a bit more in the last time he had seen her; she looked so much more mature. she had a full-on smile as opposed to her mischevious smirk, and she just looked... happy.

Well, Ash was Estactic. Elated. Overjoyed. Any word to describe "happy". Before he even knew what he was doing, his feet carried him over to her, tackling her in a bear hug.

"Ash! Did you get stronger or something, because you're SQUISHING ME!" she shouted in a playful tone. He took a step back and grinned sheepishly, responding;

"Sorry, Misty! I'm just really excited! I knew something good was gonna happen today!" he said. You could hear the excitement in his voice. "But, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused and curious.

"Well, actually, I was-" she was interuppted by a loud squeal of "PIKAAAACHUUU" and a blur of yellow coming at her. she happily caught Pikachu, cooing at it and saying how xcited she was to see it. Pikachu's cheeks were crackling with electricity; sparks of joy. "I know, Pikachu, I missed you too!" Misty said. Pikachu was melting in her arms, climbing on her shoulders, and resting on her head. She laughed. Ash just smiled at the shows of affection the two had towards each other.

"Um, not to interrupt or anything, but-" Cilan started from the table that was randomly there,

"Who are you?" Iris finshed for him, alo at the table, looking over Misty with a skeptical eye.

"Oh, I'm-" Boy, there certainly was a lot of interrupting today. How rude.

"She's Misty! Leader of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto, best friends of me, an old friend I used to travel with, sister of the Sensational Sisters,-" Ash started rambling.

"Haha, yeah, I, uh, think they get it, Ash..." Misty said, sweat-dropping. he just smiled and rubbed the back of is head.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Misty. Care to join us?" Cilan, the ever-polite gentleman said, gesturing to the table. She shook her head hesitantly, and sat down. Ash sat next to her, happy all the time. She took a bite of the food, and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, I haven't had food like this since Brock's cooking!" She exclaimed, after she swallowed. She then happily ate the food.

"See, she doesnt talk with her mouth full." Cilan teased Iris. Iris pouted and kept eating.

"Anyway, Mist, you never told me why you were here." Ash stated, looking over her way.

"Oh," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "Well, actually, after my progress with the gym, another Nurse Joy came by my gym and told me great news," she said, her smile growing bigger, "she said that I had been giving the challengers such a, well, challenge, and how 'marvelous' my progress was, that I made it into the Elite Four!" she said. she was practically yelling with excitement. She was beaming at Ash.

"Oh my god Mist, really? Thats great!" He said, giving her a side hug.

"I know! I'll specialize in Water Types, obviously. I got a really good team too," she said. she grinned at him deviously, as if hinting something, and he caught onto it. "anyway, they told me I had to face all the gyms in all the known regions, and win. I had a limit to two loses per gym. In total, I've only had thrree losses so far. I'm practically unbeatable!" she boasted, just to make him jealous. She saw that he was holding back on a retort, so she came closer to him and whispered, just to get on his nerves, like old times, "Gary said that he was really impressed with me." That snapped it for Ash, the thing that was holding him back.

"What? You've been talking to Gary? And of course he's impressed, who wouldnt be? I"m way more proud of you then him!" he shouted. Iris and Cilan were just looking at him like he was crazy, glancing back at each other, while Misty was in a laughing fit. Ash's face then got red, realising what she did. "Hey! Gary never really said that, did he?" he said. This made her laugh harder. When she was done, she faced him, her face red, and said

"No, no, he really did,"

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"Nuh-uh!" and it went on like this for sometime, before Cilan and Iris stopped it.

"Woah! Put that away," Iris said, looking at Misty's mallet, "and back away from each other." Pikachu just shook his head. They didn't understand Ash and Misty. Said people looked at each other confusedly; Why would they do that? And Ash spoke this thought.

"Why would we do that?" Iris looked at him like he just grew a tail.

"Because you two were just gonna kill each other!"

"Yeah, your soup was just a little too hot." Cilan added in.

"But we're best friends. We'd never actually hurt each other over some stupid, insignifigant argument... anymore." Misty said, adding the 'anymore' thoughtfully.

"Yeah. It's what we do. Ask Brock. ... Well, if you knew him." Ash added as an afterthought. Meeanwhile Cilan and Iris were just confused, and decided to saty out of it. Probably the smartest thing to do.

"Anyway!" Ash said, "Let me see your new Pokemon, ms. Elite Four!" he teased. she rolled her eyes and released her pokemon.

Inside of those six pokeballs Misty had contained a Golduck (freshly evolved,) A Kingdra, Gyrados, Azumarill, Corsola, and a Vaporeon. Ash was in awe of her team.

"Woah, Mist! You finally got your Vaporeon, I see. That's some team you have there! But, I think I may have a better one." he stated in playfulness, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, is that so, Ashy-Boy?" she teased right back.

"Yeah that's so... Misty-girl!" he knew it was lame, but it was on short notice. She just let out a snort of laughter. He let out his pokemon; Pikachu, of course, Tranquil, Scraggy, Oshowatt, Snivy, and Tepig. She was impresssed; it was a pretty good team.

"Are you ready for this?" she called.

"You know it!" he said with a wink. She just smirked, with a pink tint to her face.

"What about you, Pikachu? Are you ready to battle me?" she called to the eager yellow rodent. yeah let out a 'pikaaaaaaaaaa!', cheeks crazkling with little sparks. "well alright then!"

And with that, they got in position.

Is Iris looked on the battle; Vaporeon vs Pikachu, she realized something; maybe Ash wasnt a kid. She didnt really know a lot about him. She just figured that this was the first journey he set out on. But, turns out, he's travelled 4 regions, some islands, joined a couple leagues, entered a couple contests, made a lot of friends, and even saved the world a couple times! Well, that's what she gathered from Misty and Ash reminiscing old times. And, by the way she saw Ash and Misty, he definitely wasnt a kid. You could tell there was something more between them, more than they let on. They so liked each other, from saving each other's lives multiple times, to helping each other in need, to even being jealous at the other's admirerers(?) (Melanie, Rudy, etc). She smiled as she watched their battle that Cilan was judging; just thinking about how she'd think twice before calling him a 'kid' again.

**Okayyy. So, that was the first Pokeshipping one-shot. How was it? Sorry I didnt put the battle in; I'm tired (it's 12:30 am here) and I figured you guys could let your imagination's wander. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, but as I said, I'm very tired, as I refused to let myself go to sleep or stop until I was done writing in order to make up for being gone so long. Anyway, tell me how it was. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want it to go die and burn a fiery death in a black, bottomless pit? Leave me your suggestions, comments, tweaks in the reviews! Thank you! And just a little heads up, the next one will probably be contestshipping. I'm really into long-time friends crossing paths again. I dont know why. Oh, and I have a question!: What do you guys think of Pokemon Black and White? I'm not that big of a fan of it, because I personally think they're taking it a bit too far. Hell, even Dawn annoyed me. Iris just gets on my nerves, especially with the whole "you're such a kid" thing towards Ash. I mean, really? Gosh. And I hate how Cilan related everything to food. Like dude, just shut up...**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

**Angel-of-energy**


	2. Reunited, PS

**A/N: I'm tired but can't go to sleep but this is what you get. I'm busy with school and things, so don't expect me to update regularly….. I thought it was time I updated though. I hope you like it, and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake…. I'm mega super ultra tired.**

It was a quiet day in Kanto. The butterfree were fluttering about, pidgeys were overhead, and if you looked and squinted so hard to the point where you had a throbbing headache, you could see Ho-Oh between the clouds. It was a scene worthy of a picture painted with the finest oils. There were rainbows after a light rain scattered about, with the sun casting a majestic golden glow over the clouds. A truly marvelous seen indeed.

Unfortunately, our dense, bumbling idiot of a savior was about to ruin that. He was walking along merrily, singing a song aloud to himself, (and two his two very annoyed companions,) quite badly, with his trusty Pikachu chiming in every now and again.

"YOU WANNA BE A MASTER,"

"PIKACHU!"

"DO YOU HAVE THE SKILLS TO BE,"

"PIKACHU!"

And this is how it went for most of the day. The green-haired connoisseur, the young Dragon Trainer from the Village of Dragons, and the little Axew perched in her hair had already given up on trying to save their ears from the 'Pokemon Master' disaster's ridiculously loud singing. But, they were becoming fed up.

"WE ALL LIVE, IN A POKEMON WORLD-…. Woah, wait a minute." Spoke the raven-haired trainer, confusedly.

"Pikaaa?" asked his life-long friend.

"Where else would we live? Of course we live in a pokemon world." He concluded. They all pondered this while they were walking.

"Well," started Cilan, "maybe… maybe there's this alternate dimension, where the people have regular pokemon that don't do anything and are just friends?"

"So… no pokemon battles?" asked Ash.

"No, just… friendship."

At this 'ridiculous thought', Iris started laughing. Ash soon joined in with her, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Cilan!" Iris said, her laughter booming.

"Yeah! Can you imagine a world without pokemon battles or contests?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Pika, pikachuu!" Pikachu said, shaking his head. Even Cilan let out a chuckle and stated,

"Yeah, I don't know what was thinking. Silly me." And with that, the conversation was done. Ash was now conversing with Pikachu, who was excited at the prospect to go home, and Cilan was talking with Iris about types of berries they'd found. That was until they'd come across a sign that read "Cerulean City, 1.5 miles."

"Hey, Ash, are we supposed to go through Cerulean City to get to Pallet?" asked Iris, making sure.

"Yup! And we can visit one of my best friends on the way there!" he stated proudly.

"Oh, did you know them since you were little?" questioned Iris.

"What? No, we travelled together through Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands. We were with my other best friend Brock in Johto and most of Kanto, but were alone in the Orange Island for a little bit, before meeting up with Tracey. My friends Tracey and Gary are back in Pallet, and Brock's in Pewter City, so we can visit him too-" But at this, the thoughtful Ash was cut off. How rude.

"Wait, whoa, what? I thought you had just started your journey, with me and Cilan!" Iris said, dumbfounded. At this, Ash and Pikachu were rolling with waves of powerful laughter.

"Yeah, Ash how many people do you know?" Cilan questioned, looking at him skeptically.

"How many pokemon have you seen? Have you seen a lot of Dragon Types?" Added on Iris, eyes shimmering and practically floating with wonder and glee.

"How many places have you been?" Cilan said.

"Woah, woah, guys! Okay, I'll answer them in order. Cilan, I know a lot of people, I'll name them!" Ash said, finding nothing wrong with this. "The first person I ever met starting on my journey, was Gary. He's Professor Oak's grandson, the person I got Pikachu from, even though we didn't exactly get along at first!"

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu said, fond of the old man, rubbing his cheek against Ash's.

"He was my rival for a while, and he's a great battle. I lost to him a lot," Ash admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Then, I started my journey, and I kinda ran into Misty… well actually, he fished me out of a river, then I stole her bike, and eventually fried it. Well, actually Pikachu did, but you know," he said, smiling. "She started to come with me on account that I owed her a bike, which I never gave back to her. She's the leader of the Cerulean Gym, since her sisters Violet, Daisy, and Lily can't do it. They're the Sensational Sisters. After a while, we met Brock, and he started travelling with us too, finally breaking away from his family of 9(I think?) little brothers and sisters," He said, another smile gracing his face, and Pikachu crackling with electricity at just hearing the story. Iris and Cilan were listening intently, glancing at each other every so often, and looking around at Cerulean City. "After we conquered The Kanto region, and I participated in the Indigo League, we went to Johto. I met Ricky and Melanie(I think?). I entered that League too! In the Orange Islands, I met Rudy, and challenged and won the Orange League. Then, me and Misty said goodbye," at this, his eyes darkened a bit, "and I went to Hoenn. I met May, her little brother Max, Drew, and travelled with her, Max and Brock. May was a coordinator, so I met her coordinating friends Soledad and this weird, very feminine guy named Harley. I fried her bike too… heh… Anyway, I went to Sinnoh, and met Dawn, Barry, Zoe, Paul and travelled with Brock. Dawn was a coordinator too. I met a bunch of other people too, but if I listed them all here, it'd take until midnight until I was done." he said, smirking.

"Woah, Ash. That was way much. Seriously, you've obviously had a lot of different flavors on your plate!" Cilan expressed, his eyes wide. Ash nodded, and Pikachu let out a 'Pikaaa!'.

"And to think, I thought this was your first journey! How wrong I was." laughed Iris. Axew, who'd woken up in the middle of the story, popped out of Iris' hair and let out an agreeing 'Ax, Axew!'

"I've seen a bunch of legendaries, too!" Ash said proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Really? Like what? Dragon types?" Iris swooned. Ash chuckled,

"Yeah, we met this like 50 foot gigantic dragon. We've met Latias and Latios, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Palkia, Dialga, Mew, Celebi, Giritina, Jirachi-"

"Woah, Ash, we don't know most of those pokemon!" Ciilan added in, raising his hands in surrender.

"Oh yeah. We helped save the world multiple times!" Iris looked on in wonder.

"Oh look, there's a gym over there-" he was cut off by Ash's yell,

"MISTY!" with that, he took off running.

"I didn't know he could move that fast." Commented Iris.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Cilan agreed, nodding his head. "Well we better catch up!" Iris nodded, and starting jogging to where Ash was, in front of the gym, pounding on the door.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! OPEN UP!" yeah, being subtle never was his thing.

"Ash, stop!" Iris said, pulling his fist back. He pouted, with Pikachu's ears drooping. Pikachu hopped on his head, pounding on the door his self, just as excited to see Misty.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'M COMING!"

Said a voice from inside. But Ash frowned, knowing that wasn't Misty's voice.

The door opened, revealing Violet. She looked down at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Like, who are you? If you're, like, here to challenge the gym, Misty's like, not here." Violet informed them, chewing her gum obnoxiously. Ash's expression immediately darkened, a frown now present on his normally happy-go-lucky face. Pikachu let out a sad 'cha…'.

"Well…. do you know where-" Ash started to ask, but was yet again interrupted.

"Like, OMG! You're Misty's little boyfriend, like, Fire or something! No, wait it was Dust- no, Ash! Yeah, like, Ash! Oh, Misty will, like, be soooooo super excited to see you again!" she squealed. Ash ignored the 'boyfriend' comment, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. So, where is she?" he asked, impatiently hopping from foot to foot.

"I think she went to, like, Pewter City, to like, meet up with Brock or something, like something about meeting with gym leaders." Violet concluded, nodding her head and grinning.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks Violet." Ash said, walking away from the gym. He heard Violet close the door.

"Pewter City is like right above Cerulean(I don't know if it is… lets just pretend it is), so we can just go there if you want." Cilan suggested, shrugging. Ash immediately brightened up.

"Yeah, then we can meet Brock and Misty in the same place!" Ash said excitedly, practically bouncing in place.

"Killing two Pidgeys with one stone," Iris said, "seems easier to me." At this remark, Pikachu glared at her, at the mention of killing a fellow pokemon.

"Calm down Pikachu it was a figure of speech." Cilan spoke, trying to calm the little bundle of lightning. But Pikachu did not calm his little tirade, and pointed his nose in the air, the opposite direction of Iris. Ash rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics, and cried,

"Well come on, then! We can't miss her!"

"Or your friend Brock." Added Cilan, with a small smirk.

"Huh? Oh yeah, and him…" Ash trailed off, already starting to jog to Pewter. He called over his shoulder at his two companions, "What are you waiting for? Come on!" and started running even faster.

Iris shook her head, and stated "He _so _has a crush on her." Cilan agreed by looking at her, nodding, and saying with that annoying, always food-related speech,

"Yeah I guess she is his favorite taste." With that, they ran to catch up with their friend.

Once they got a few feet behind Ash, they started their own conversation.

"So, it's weird how Ash has saved the world a couple times prior to Reshiram and Zekrom, right?" asked Iris, glancing at her green-haired friend.

"Yeah, but in retrospect, it was kind of easy to tell that he'd had experience with that type of thing, with the way Victini took to him, and how he handled Zekrom…." Cilan trailed off thoughtfully. Iris nodded absently, until her eyes snapped up to the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Ash, look out!" she cried. Too late. Blissfully unaware and ignorant Ash had been too busy chatting with Pikachu and walking swiftly to notice the oncoming people down the road. He'd only noticed when his body had crashed into a petite frame, a girl's.

"You made me spill my double chocolate mocha frappe all over me!" the girl yelled in his face.

"Hey, I'm sorry! And it got on me too!" Ash yelled.

"It got on me more than it did you!" yelled the girl- no, young woman, with double as much force.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" yelled the woman's partner over both of them. "Look, we all know how much you two loved to argue, but after just seeing each other after like 2 years? That's a bit overboard, dontcha think?" asked the partner. This partner happened to have squinty eyes, a dark complexion, and crazy spiked up hair.

It was only then that Ash got a good look at the two; who he recognized as Brock and Misty.

"Well it's not my fault he spilled the rest of my double chocolate mocha frappe on me." Grumbled Misty, pouting. At that comment, everything registered in Ash's brain; this was Misty, the person who's he spent _2 years_ after, waiting desperately to see, wishing to love, and wanting to hug. And that's what he did. He picked her small body up in his arms, and twirled her around.

"Ash, ash, ash! Put me down!" Misty commanded. It wasn't that effective though, seeing as her eyes we sparkling and her laughter was laced through her voice. When Misty's feet finally touched the ground, he stepped back, grinning, to take her fully in. He almost did a double take. She had grown taller, and… developed more, with her hair growing out to where it was shoulder-length and wavy. She was wearing a classic yellow tank top with red suspenders, and tight blue denim knee-length shorts. He looked over to Brock. He was wearing a PokeDoctor's lab coat, which had a picture of a pokeball over a pocket with "_Dr. Brock Harrison" _written below it. He was wearing white slacks and a black shirt.

"Ash, you rubbed my frappe into my clothes!" complained Misty.

"You'll get over it." Ash said simply. Misty rolled her eyes.

He went over to Brock, giving him a man hug.

"It's so good to finally see you guys again!" Ash practically shouted.

"I know, I was waiting for when you'd come to visit," Misty said slyly. "I was beginning to miss you." She said, batting her eyelashes and pouting. Ash's eyes went wide, and a pink tint came to his face.

"Well, uh, I, ah…" he looked down, not knowing what to say. His eyes immediately snapped up to look at Misty and Brock, who were snickering at his expression. He immediately glared, and said,

"Haha, very funny. But I really did miss you guys." Ash said seriously. Brock and Misty relented, and Brock said,

"We missed you too, bud."

"But you are SO not leaving as soon this time!" Misty said, with a ghost of a frown on her face, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Agreed! I can compromise." Ash said, replacing the serious look on his face with his toothy grin.

Just then there was a cough behind Ash, and they all turned to see Iris and Cilan, with Cilan creating circles in the dirt with his arms behind his back, and Iris with her arms crossed across her chest, weight on one foot.

"Oh, yeah! Misty and Brock, this is Iris and Cilan, my two new friends!" exclaimed Ash.

"Hello, nice to meet your acquaintance!" Cilan said, shaking Misty and Brock's hands. "I'm a pokemon, food and subway connosiuer, and used to be a gym leader with my two brothers." Explained Cilan. Ash's old friends nodded.

"And I'm Iris, a Dragon Trainer from the Village of Dragons, hoping to become the world's finest Dragon Master!" Iris stated boldly. There came a muffled 'Ax, Ax!', and out popped Axew.

"Oh yeah, and this is Axew." Iris said, stopping Axew from running up to them and tackling them in hugs

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Misty said, smiling.

"Yeah, and that sounds like cool goals and professions you have there." Brock stated.

That's when Brock noticed something.

"Hey Ash, where's Pikachu?" asked Brock looking around.

"I….. I don't know!" Ash said, a look of worry overcoming his face. Misty's eye twitched.

"How can you NOT know where Pikachu is?" she nearly screeched at him. He backed up when she took out her mallet.

"I… ah, I um… well, uh…." Ash started nervously, and gulped.

"Ash, I think he's in your backpack." Pointed out Cilan, pointing at his backpack where a bundle of yellow was tucked away. Ash looked confused.

"When did he get in there?" he asked. Then he shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to wake him up. Boy, will he be delighted to see you guys!" All of Ash's companions looked at each other. "Pikachu, wake up…" said Ash, softly. "wake up… c'mon…. wake… up!" he said, his voice rising, and shaking his bag a little bit. Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind, and he bent down to his backpack and whispered in Piakchu's ear, "I've got ketchup." And with that, the little furball of fury's ear's twitched, then his eyes blinked open, and a yawn escaped him. He hopped from Ash's backpack to the ground, and stretched while letting out a 'chaaaa!'.

Pikachu looked at their surroundings, as if confused, until his eyes suddenly stopped on Misty and Brock. He gave a grin, and said,

"Pikaaaa! Pika, pikachuu! Chaa!" Misty opened her arms, and the little electric mouse hopped into her arms readily, scurrying from her shoulders, to her head, to her arms, and back again. His cheeks sparked with electricity, and he was letting out content noises, before seeing Brock, hopping into his arms, and cuddling into him.

"Wow," Iris breathed, "He's never done that to us." She said, looking at Cilan as if for support to which he nodded.

"Hey guys," Misty said, getting their attention, "it's getting kind of late out, why don't we head back to the gym? I've got extra rooms, and I need to take a shower to get this frappe smell off of me." She said the last bit while throwing a glare at Ash, who rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, smiling apologetically.

"Sounds good to me!" Brock agreed, all while still holding Pikachu tight.

"Sure! We can all catch up once we get there." Ash said. Iris and Cilan just nodded, and the 5 started walking on their way, (Pikachu and Axew being carried).

And so, with that, our heroes reunited, and love blossomed once again.

**A/N: How's you all like it? This one was also pokeshipping, but I'm fairly certain that the next one will be contestshipping. This one was considerably longer then my last one, and I think it was better too. Meh. There was some pokeshipping, but I felt like a friendship one too, with brock, so this is what happens. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**~Angel**


	3. The pink heart pokemon?

**A/N: I just read the thirteenth chapter or LoveLoverGrl's contestshipping version of Flipped (if you haven't read it check it out!) and was motivated to make this. I was thinking of it for Pokeshipping, but realized that it fits contestshipping better. It's short, kind of like a drabble, but enjoy!**

It was a stormy, cloudy day today. The rain was coming down in buckets from the over-filled clouds. There was an almost eerie sense about it, what with the wind howling and the sky casting a gray glow over everything. Even the greenest trees, the most colorful flowers, and the bluest oceans were gray. It looked like someone had come down and sucked up every drop of color there was to the world. This is why people in their homes playing with their pokemon, turned their heads in wonder and question at the vibrant green walking down the street. He had a deep blue umbrella overhead, walking silently down the street, listening to the pitter-patter of rain. His hair was the color of the once-green leaves, bobbing up and down as he quietly walked down the street. He had been on a journey before the downpour, and was now looking for a place to stop in. He turned his head and saw a café. "Le Café" the sign overhead read.

The man entered the café, closed the umbrella beside him, and placed it on a hook on the coatrack. He shivered slightly, the heat from the café coming in contact with his cold, exposed hands. He nodded to the waitress and took a seat at a back table, looking out the window and listening to it hit the roof. He was in a region he has never been before, the Kanto region. He loved to see the new pokemon, since he's never seen pokemon like this before besides Ash's Pikachu. He looked at his reflection in the window, fixing his hair just right. He smoothed out his outfit. He saw some wild Bulba/Ivysaur run across the road, looking for shelter.

Yup, this really was different from Unova. Cilan saw the waitress coming, and decided what he would order: a simple moomoo milk. He'd never had it in the Unova region. He figured that, if he truly wanted to be a real connoisseur, he would have to travel around. While Ash was in Pallet, he was traversing the region, meeting lots of new pokemon, trying new delicacies, and seeing different means of transportation. He looked around and saw the waitress coming back with his drink. He nodded and said a silent 'thanks,' while taking a sip of his milk. His eyes widened at the first drink. He thirstily drank the rest in gulps. Afterwards, he licked his lips. He set his glass down on the table, and looked back to the window. The rain had lightened up. A bit. He still couldn't go out though.

Cilan was deep in thought when the door to Le Café opened with a bang. His head snapped over to the entrance, looking for any danger. His eyes scanned the people by the front, but only saw two laughing teens a bit younger than him. One had long, mid-back length brown hair, and the other had- _oh my god. _Cilan's eyes widened. He'd never seen another person with hair as green as his. He had bangs hanging in front of his eyes, and flipped his hair to get it out of his eyes. When he did, Cilan saw that he had emerald green eyes- like his. _This is too weird,_ he thought. The two teens were now hanging on to each other. The girl scanned the crowd, looking for a place to sit. Her eyes stopped on Cilan and widened. She had sapphire eyes. She not-so-discreetly pointed out Cilan, and Drew looked over at him. His eyes also widened, and his hand unconsciously went up to his hair. May said something to him, her eyes darting back and forth from him and Cilan, while Drew looked bewildered. That's when he actually looked like he was confused, and put on his 'cool guy' exterior. He looked over carelessly at May and shrugged, nodding his head towards Cilan. They started walking over to his table. That's when the connoisseur looked around, and noticed that the only nearly-empty table was his. People must have came in to get out of the rain. He looked back to where May and Drew were, only to find their spot near the door gone, and them standing only a few feet away. They walked up to the table and introduced themselves.

With a flick of his hair, Drew said, "Hey, I'm Drew." He nodded to May, who excitedly said,

"Hi, I'm May! May Maple! We're coordinators!" she explained, flashing a grin.

"I'm Cilan. Subway enthusiast, a pokemon and food connoisseur, and I used to be a gym leader. Nice to meet you."

"Wow, that's a lot to do!" May exclaimed. Cilan shrugged.

"So, where are you from?" Drew asked, with yet another flick of his hair. Cilan noticed that that must be a habit.

"Unova region. You?" May's eyes went wind, and a perplexed expression overcame her face.

"Wait… Unova? That's far away from here…. I've never been, but one of my friends Ash has… It's Cilan, right?" May asked. Cilans eyebrows travelled up his face.

"Well yeah…. And Ash? As in Ketchum? I travelled Unova with him. He got called back to Kanto to judge some grand competition or something. Me and Iris were supposed to come, but Iris stayed behind to wait for us, so I came with him. I wanted to travel on my own, and said that I'd meet him at Pallet, or wherever the thing is supposed to be held." Cilan explained.

"That's sooo cool! We're here for that competition! I didn't know that Ash would be judging! But who else is?" May asked, her question directed at Drew.

He shrugged and said, "Some Professor and the leader of the Cerulean Gym."

"Really? Professor Oak and Misty too? Oh, I've got to give this competition the best I've got!" May said, determination lighting up in her eyes. Drew smiled fondly at her, an amused smile on his face. Cilan shook his head amusedly; her attitude reminded him of Ash's, and his dream of being a Pokemon Master.

"So, where are you two from again?" Cilan asked.

"Oh, we're from Hoenn." The other green-haired male answered.

"Oh, I've never been there! I was actually planning to go to Sinnoh, then Hoenn, then traverse Johto. Ash has told me all about his great adventures."

"Oh yeah! You'll have a blast. I remember in Hoenn, one time we saved a giant tree that was run by a Mew, with the help of an acient Lucario that thought Ash was a prince, then we rescued an underwater sea world with a Manaphy, then we went to the Mirage Island, where I saw Misty again with her Togepi, and-" however, May couldn't finish her recount of all her adventures, because a hand was slapped over her mouth. Cilan sweatdropped.

"May, calm down, your mouth is running a mile a minute." Drew said calmly, looking into her eyes. She removed his hand from her mouth, pouting with a slight blush and glaring at him.

"Shut up, Drew…." She mumbled. He just laughed.

"Hey, the rain cleared up! Look, there's even a rainbow." Cilan pointed out.

"Hey, can we see some of your Unova pokemon?" May asked him.

"Only if I can see your Hoenn." Cilan compromised. They all nodded, stood up (when did May and Drew sit down?) and walked out of the café, to the little meadow behind it. It was a beautiful scene, there was a lake shrouded by trees and wildflowers. You could see the sun shining off the water making it sparkle.

"Alright, come on out everybody!" May called. Soon, a Beautifly, A Blaziken, and a Glaceon were on the ground in front of her. "I didn't take everyone with me in case I wanted to catch any pokemon here." May explained.

"Oh, me too." Cilan said, nodding in understanding.

"Same here. This is only part of my team." Drew agreed, throwing three pokeballs up. Suddenly, there were numerous cries of pokemon in front of Cilan.

"This is Flygon," Drew stated, gesturing to Flygon, "Absol, and my Roserade." He finished. Cilan was swooning over all of the pokemon. He was grinning like a madman, poking and prodding the pokemon (who were giving him dirty looks), seemingly all over the place. Once he was done with his little…. episode, he took out two pokeballs.

"These are my pokemon from Unova!" he exclaimed proudly. He was about to call them out, when-

"Ohhhhh! What's over there? In the lake!" May shouted, running off. Drew sighed, gave an apologetic look towards Cilan, before walking after her. Cilan chuckled, putting his pokeballs away, and walked over in the direction where they went. He could here them arguing not far off.

"…. I swear I saw something, Drew!" May sounded annoyed.

"Well why don't we see it now? And how could you see it, in the lake if it was shrouded by trees!" he said with a tone of finality.

"I don't know, I just know I saw it!" May yelled at him.

"Well, I don't-" Drew was cut off by May's excited shouts of 'Here! Look!'

She was tugging on his arm and bouncing up and down, pointing in the direction of what she saw. Drew saw it to, but just barely. It was pink and swimming under the water. Drew squinted to get a better look at it. It then suddenly splashed out over the water, near Drew and May, and flopped back down, disappearing. Little droplets of pink-tinted water came down around them, from where the pokemon splashed out. They were shining and sparkling, looking like little pieces of sun. Drew blinked. The pokemon was slightly heart-shaped. He knew he saw it before, but couldn't remember what it was.

"See! I told you!" May shouted in triumph. She stuck her nose up at him. He just rolled his eyes, with a smile, and she stuck her tongue out.

"I've seen that before," Drew said. "It was pink and heart-shaped, but I can't remember it's name or what it is." He concluded, looking at May. Her face became twisted in concentration.

"Yeah, me too," she said slowly still thinking. "I've seen a bunch before, but what was it, I dunno…" she said, shrugging. She grinned and said "Oh, well, we'll figure it out someday!" Drew couldn't help but smile at her ever-positive attitude. He took her hand in his, held her palm upward, and placed a single, thorn-less rose in her hand, closing her fingers around it. She was blushing, almost the same shade as the rose, and Drew smiled. He was glad that only he could make her blush like that. He just turned his head towards the lake and flicked his hair, never letting go of her hand.

Cilan was a few yards away, watching the scene with a smile. He hadn't seen the pokemon in the lake, but by the description, he knew it was a Luvdisc. And you know what is said about two people that love each other that see a Luvdisc….

Their love will last forever.

**A/N: well, that was interesting…. I guess. This one wasn't as long. I liked it though. Oh, and by the way, It's Luvdisc, not Luvdisk, right? I had Luvdisk at first, but it didn't look right… if it is Luvdisk, then I'm gonna feel really stupid…Anyway! I hoped you like this one, the next one is going to be a contestshipping drabble. It's gonna be angsty. Let me know what you think!**

**Au Revoir,**

**~Angel-of-Energy**


	4. Shattered Hearts and Falling Roses

**A/N: This is a contestshipping drabble. It's angsty. I got the idea from my best friend and her (other) best friend. She wanted me to draw a falling rose for her, and I got this in my head. Hope you like it!**

She was tired of it. Tired of the roses, the compliments, the winks, and the 'I love you''s at the end of texts. She was tired of the kisses, the hugs- the heartbreak. She was tired of him doing all these things with her, then flirting and _dating_ someone else.

She had seen him flirting with other girls enough. He was getting one's phone number at a contest, before she came up and dragged him away. She's yelled at him, with a 'what the hell's your problem?' He apparently didn't see anything that he did was wrong. She pointed out his mistakes. He pointed out that they weren't dating. She asked why they weren't, and he'd said because he didn't want to. She asked why, and he had said that he only liked her like that a little bit. Not enough to go out.

That was the moment that May Maple's heart broke. She couldn't be around him anymore. She turned and walked away, with one last glare.

Later that evening, _he had the nerve _to text her, asking her what's wrong. She'd just turned off her phone. She was eating Ben and Jerry's with her Blaziken. She was listening to songs that she related to. Her blanket was soaked with tears, and her eyes were read and puffy. Her cheeks had many tear-stains on them.

The next day, she decided that she should at least go out and tell him why she was done with him. Bad idea. As soon as she got there, there he was, flirting with more fangirls. She just stayed to the side, watching. He looked up, noticed her, and excused himself. He casually strolled up to her, and asked her a simple question: Why are you upset?

That set her off. She felt rage swell up in her. He was her best friend! He told her she was special, that he loved her, kissed her, hugged her- hell, they were even valentines! And he has the nerve to flirt and admit that he doesn't like her? Well, all hell broke loose. She screamed at him. Cried. Yelled. She asked why. She told him that she loved him.

Now she knows that she might have been overreacting, but it hurt her. She thought he was the one. They'd known each other forever. And he'd crushed her with a few words. She'd loved him with all her heart. She couldn't even describe how she felt. Especially after all he did was looked shocked at her.

"I'm sorry, May." Was all he said. He threw a rose in her direction, expecting her to catch it. This was always how he apologized.

"This is bigger than roses, Drew." She stated, looking him in the eyes. She almost reached out and grabbed it out of impulse, but quickly side-stepped it, and let it fall to the floor. More tears welled up in her eyes as she turned and left.

Maybe one day, he'd actually apologize. Maybe their love would grow. Maybe she'd catch the next rose- if there was one. But for now, he was forgotten. She cried in pain at losing him- as a best friend and lover- but she knew she'd be in more pain if she continued on with the mistreatment and the knowledge that she could never have him. At least now, she can find someone better. She knew that there would be a scar- a place where only he was in her heart- but she also knew that she would heal in time.

_Of shattered hearts_

_And falling roses_

_Open scars_

_My heart closes_

_Because it would only open_

_If I saw your face again_

_I would move on slowly_

_But I'd still cry in the rain_

_Time heals all wounds_

_But I can't forget you_

_Of shattered hearts_

_And falling roses_

**A/N: Okay, so I drew the falling rose, and that was the caption. I also made her a song, since my only real talents are drawing, song-writing and writing. I guess I made this, because if this happened between May/Drew I could see her doing something like that. Plus, a rose is the symbol of love, so it kind of symbolizes love dying, or falling slowly, yadda yadda…. Anywho, tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**P.S., I know this was rushed and poorly written, but it was a quick one-shot/drabble that I had to get out. You can flame if you want, it doesn't faze me, whatever floats your boat. Thanks guys!**

**~Angel-of-Energy**


	5. Mirage Island

**A/N: Wow, I'm on fire, aren't I? Hell yes. I'm bored at my dad's house, so I write. Anywhoodles, I had this idea since last night. Like a whole complete story. This is just the pokeshipping tidbit from it. But yeah, I had the whole, like 30 chapter complete story in my head. More info will be at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I hardly see why I need to do this. If you think a 14 year old girl could actually own, or even be a part of the pokemon company, well then….. you're obviously very, very confused.**

I was watching the destruction from the rubble I was partly under. It wasn't crushing me, no, I just couldn't get up. It feels as though all hope's lost as I watch the madman attack the temple. More rubble falls. More dust puffs out from the debris. I turn my head to my right, looking at my friends May and Dawn. Dawn is crying, complaining about how we couldn't do anything, and May is just laying there, a distant look in her eyes. Probably wondering where her love, Drew was. I refuse to give up, though. Gary, Brock, Drew and Misty are still there. They can still win…..

….If they haven't already been taken down. I hear footsteps in front up me, crunching the gravel underfoot, and crane my neck up. The man who caused all of this to happen was leaning dow to my level to look me in the eyes. He had a sinister look in his steely gray eyes. They were twinkling with amusement, and insanity.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked, as if he was trying to hold back laughter. I hated him. I felt fury rise up in me. I glared my most menacing glare I could muster, and stared him down. It wasn't much, but it showed that I wouldn't- _couldn't- _give up. He was enjoying out pain. He was enjoying the Togepis',Togetic's and Togekiss' demolition. He was grinning. How could he? How could he enjoy this? How could he _do _this?

"Now now, I wouldn't glare at me that way, if you can't back up what your actions, young one." He said, giving me a swift kick to the ribs. I felt something break-it was probably already weak before- and I felt the bruise grown. Tears stung my eyes. I could feel my hope draining away as I looked at the dried blood on my friends and the ground, the debris, the… the dead pokemon. A few tears streamed down my face.

"Yes, give up hope. Nothing can save you, your friends, or this place anymore. It would do you no good to believe in your silly dreams. How could _you_ save Mirage Island?" I saw him take out a pokeball from the belt around his waist. He had six. I gulped. I looked around desperately for something to save us. I saw Dawn and May, who were steadily weeping. Their tears were in a pool around them. I didn't even have Pikachu; I sent him away, not wanting him to get hurt after he tried to battle and failed. The man released the pokemon. It was huge. It had deep purple/black eyes, and shadow was surrounding it. It was a Dark Dragonite. He was controlling it. With a nonchalant flick of his hand, the man ordered the beast to 'get rid of us', like we were simple rats. I heard the beast roar and saw it flying towards us. May and Dawn screamed while I just closed my eyes.

Instead of the impact and death I thought was inevitable, I heard the fierce yell of 'Gyrados! Flamethrower, now!' My eyes snapped open. No, it couldn't be her. We had gotten separated from er in the heat of things. We thought she was dead, for sure. I could tell May and Dawn were thinking the same things, because I heard the whisper of 'what? How? Misty?' I was frantically searching everywhere for her. My eyes stopped on Dragonite, who seemed to have taken damage from the surprise attack. He was looking for the source also, as was his now scowling master.

"Who did that?" the man growled in fury.

"I did." I heard her answer. The smoke cleared, and there she was. Her skin had smudges all over, her clothes were torn and dirty, and her hair had turned a brownish-orange color, but it was her. She was safe. And she was back in action.

_Misty is safe… Misty is here…. She's okay…. _Those were the only thoughts running through my mind.

"Well, see if you can take this!" The man yelled in rage. A Luxray, Arcanine, Zoroark, Ninetails, and Venasaur presented themselves along with Dragonite, all eyes deep purple, shadow encircling them all. She called out her own pokemon. I had only seen Gyrados and Azumarril in action. I wondered what other pokemon she had.

"Go, all of you!" she yelled, throwing all of her pokeballs in the air. In blinding flashes of white, all of her pokemon were in front of her. My eyes widened. She had a Milotic, a Golduck, a Vaporeon, a Feraligtr and Azumarril in addition into her Gyrados. Her pokemon towered in front of her, sizing up their opponents. Her eyes were locked on Zoroark, Luxray and Venasaur. She knew they'd had the type advantage; Zoroark depending if he changed into any pokemon. She bit her lip. She knew it wasn't going to be a good battle.

"Go, all of you attack at once!" the man cried.

"That's not fair!" I yelled at him. Misty looked at me, her eyes begging me to be quiet. I sighed.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me, giving me another kick to my chest. I groaned in plain.

"Don't touch him!" Misty roared. "Go, everyone! Stand your ground! This isn't going to be an easy battle!" she commanded her pokemon.

"You're right it isn't! Everyone attack with all you've got!" he yelled. It was obvious that he was all about power, and had no strategy. He knew nothing about pokemon battling, only fighting. But Misty was skilled. She had a strategy, power, and knowledge of the pokemon.

I saw Dragonite use Dragon Pulse at Golduck, Luxray use Thunderbolt at Gyrados, Ninetails use Flame Wheel at Feraligtr, Arcanine use Extremespeed at Milotic, Zoroark use Shadow Claw at Azumarril, and Venasaur use Vine Whip at Vaporeon.

"Golduck, redirect it with Psychic! Gyrados, counter with Dragon Rage! Feraligatr, Hydro Pump! Miltoic, when he gets close use Ice Beam! Azumarril, dodge and Water gun! Vaporeon, use Agility then Aqua Jet!" she commanded at once, her eyes seizing the field. The Dragon Pulse was redirected at Dragonite, who tried to fly to doge but got hit in the wing, the mix of Thunderbolt and Dragon Rage blew up, knocking Luxray back a few feet (Gyrados staying put,) Hydro Pump easily over came Flame Wheel and weakened Ninetails greatly. Milotic had got hit with Extremespeed, but managed to freeze one of Arcanine's back paws, handicapping him. Azumarril had dodged Zoroark's Shadow Claw and hit him the the face with a powerful water gun, stunning him for a few moments. Vaporeon dodged Venasaur's Vine Whips, climbing on them before using Aqua Jet in Venasaur's flower, face, and chest. Venasaur cried in pain and flinched. The vines were retracted.

The man saw this and growled. His face became a dangerous shade of red.

"Come on, you worthless creations! You obey me, you Shadow Monsters! You can't lose to this puny pipsqueak!" he roared. I knew Misty would hate that; she hated being called 'puny'. I was impressed with her battling, but I guess years of being a gym leader sharpens your skills. Suddenly, I heard someone's voice very near to me.

"Misty! The belt!" It was Dawn. Misty looked over to her curiously, wondering what she meant.

"The belt! They're shadow creatures! No pokeball, no control!" May explained. The realization registered on her face. Luckily, the man was too busy fuming to notice what May or Dawn said.

"Alright! Pokemon, hold up! Keep strong! Then, Vaporeon, go for it!" she shouted. Vaporeon looked back at her and nodded, understanding what she meant.

Both sides kept battling, Misty shouting out strategies and attacks, the man barely saying anything. I could feel my eyes widen when Dragonite went down. Ninetails and Arcanine had already fainted, no match for all water types. Unfortunately, Gyrados and Azumaril were down, too. Misty's eyes watched the falling creature carefully, all while battling Venasaur, Luxray and Zoroark. I could see that the man was distracted with the sight of his mightiest pokemon going down. Misty could see it too, because in the next second she was commanding Vaporeon to get the belt.

"Vaporeon, now! Aqua Jet!" she yelled. Vaporeon used Aqua Jet, dodging leaves, vines, claws and fangs while speeding at the man. She stopped her Aqua Jet just above Venasaur, gracefully landing on it's back, before shooting a water gun in the man's face. While the water was stinging his eyes, his bit through the belt around his waist, and running back to Misty.

The man opened his eyes and growled. "I don't think so! Venasaur, catch it!" Vaporeon had no time to dodge the big vines coming at her, especially with the added weight. Just as they were going to get her, a big blue blur came in front of her. In motioned for her to run. It was Feraligatr, wrestling the vines' strength with his own. I saw the belt being lifted from Vaporeon's mouth, and float over to Golduck. He was using Psychic to help Vaporeon with the weight. Vaporeon used Agility to and Crunch to help Feraligtr with the vines. They recoiled, and Feraligtr picked up Vaporeon and ran. I almost smiled at the friendship between the two. Milotic, who was battling Luxray and Zoroark, was suddenly helped by Golduck, Vaporeon and Feraligtr.

"Milotic, over here!" Misty waved her over. Milotic swiftly went to Misyt's side, looking at her questionably. "As soon as these pokeballs are broken, the dark spell on his pokemon break, and they won't be evil anymore. Think you can smash them?" I heard Misty ask her pokemon. Milotic nodded at her. She froze the pokeballs using Ice Beam, then slammed her tail down on the balls.

"NO!" They heard the guy scream. The pokeballs shattered, and immediately, the pokemon's eyes turned their normal color, and the shadow was gone. The ones still up looked around confusedly before fainting. The guy dropped to his knees, staring at the ground.

"No…. I… I had it all planned out… and you… you- a, a little punk… messed it up… how…" I heard him whisper, barely audible. His hands were on the ground, and he looked up. "How? I.. I don't understand…" Then, suddenly, he got up, screaming in fury, and launched himself at Misty. Milotic simply knocked him away with her tail.

"Golduck, Hypnosis on this idiot." Misty said with an eye roll. I smiled. She was her old self. And that's why I loved her. Golduck used hypnosis, and the guy was knocked out instantly.

"Feraligtr, would you be a dear and carry him until we get out of here?" She asked, head turning towards he pokemon. The pokemon nodded, and picked up the man, thrusting him over his shoulder. "Thank you." She thanked her pokemon. "Everyone else return. You all need some rest, yeah?" she asked with a smile. They were all tired, and nodded eagerly. She returned her pokemon (except for her Feraligtr) to their pokeballs just as her opponent's pokemon were coming to.

Ninetails rose first, then Arcanine, Dragonite, Zoroark, Venasaur, and Luxray. They looked lost and depressed. They also looked confused, probably as to where they were and what they were doing. They looked to Misty. When she noticed all eyes were on her, she looked at them all, until a grin graced her face.

_God, _I love her grins.

"So, you guys want me to catch you? I promise I won't make you do bad things." She promised. The pokemon were weak, tired and confused. Luxray stepped forward first, then Venasaur, Arcanine, Zoroark, and Ninetails. Dragonite was hesitant. Seeing this, she spoke to it,

"I promise I won't harm you. You can trust me. But you don't have to come with me." I could tell Dragonite was searching her face for any insincerity. It finally took a step forward. Misty smiled. "Good." She said. She instantly took out six pokeballs, and threw them all. They were all successful, and she walked up to them. She picked them up, putting them in her pocket.

"Aww! How sweet!" Dawn swooned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's cute, but can you help us up?" I heard May asked. Misty laughed.

"Of course." She walked over to us. "Do you guys have any injuries?" she asked cautiously. Dawn shook her head, while May and I nodded.

"My leg hurts really, really bad and it was bleeding… it's probably broken." May explained. Misty looked at her, chewing her lip, deep in thought. She made a little grunt and turned to me, her eyebrows raised.

"Where he kicked me and my arm." I said. She was about to say something, when Drew came out running to us.

"Guys! I-huff- just-huff-"

"Drew, take a breath." Dawn suggested. He nodded, hands on his knees. When he was done, he stood up straight and explained.

"Me, Gary and Brock are fine. Brock and Gary are back taking care of some injured Togepi, Togetic, and Togekiss. I came here to see if you were alright."

"We're okay, but can you help me get Ash up? Dawn can walk, but May's leg is hurt, so is Ash. I can support May, but not Ash." She said. I saw Drew nod. Misty removed the rubble from Dawn's back and helped her up. She dusted herself off.

"Thanks Misty." She said, smiling at her. Misty smiled back and nodded. Drew was helping me up, when she looked over and smiled. I grinned back- I was so relieved to see her. I winced a little at the pain in my ribs, but I was overall okay. The pain was kind of dulled since Drew was supporting me. I saw him looking at May, so I waved Dawn over. She knew what I meant and helped support my side. Drew smiled at me and walked over to his girlfriend. Misty had helped her up, with little struggle since her leg was broken. But Misty easily passed her over to Drew who embraced her and stroked her hair. I smiled at the scene as Misty came up and helped support me also.

"They're sweet aren't they?" Dawn cooed. I nodded, while Misty mumbled out a 'yeah'. I finally got to fully turn and look at Misty. I was just grinning at her. She was so beautiful, dirt and all. She saw me staring, unfortunately.

"What?" she asked, annoyed. I was still grinning at her, not saying a word. She rolled her eyes.

"Ash Ketchum, you are creeping me out. What?" She questioned again. I chuckled.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking in how beautiful you are." I honestly told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Mist. You just took down that man single-handedly. And took his pokemon. It was amazing. And it made you look all the more gorgeous." I said. She looked at me curiously, searching my eyes. She then smiled.

"Thanks, Ash." She said, looking in my eyes. I shrugged.

"No problem." I said. Then, I looked at her again, and got the sudden urge to hug her. So I did. Noticing my intentions, Dawn stood off to the side, watching us gleefully. I hugged Misty, pulling her to my chest. I took in the aroma of her hair, and tightened my arms around her waist. I felt her tense up, but relax and put her arms around my neck. She didn't pull away. I was elated.

"Why the sudden hug, Ash?" she asked, taking her head from resting on my chest to look at my eyes. I smiled and confessed,

"I'm just so glad to have you back and unharmed, Mist. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said, burying my face in her hair. She put her head in the crook of my neck. I sighed contentedly.

"I'm glad you're alive, Ash. When we were gone, I was worrying about you every minute." She said. I tilted her head up to look at me. That's when I did it. I couldn't contain myself. I was just looking at her face, her cerulean eyes, soft pink lips, long eyelashes, and I couldn't fight it. I leaned in and kissed her.

I felt her grip tighten around my neck and she stood up on her tiptoes. Our kiss was broken by a chorus of 'awws!' and 'how sweet!'s. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, with my non-hurt arm, frustrated with the interruption. Misty laughed at my actions. I shifted my weight to one foot, slightly hurting my ribs as I did so. A concerned look came over her face.

"Ash, you okay?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, delighted." I said, grinning. She smiled.

"I love you Ash," she said. "I really do."

"I love you too Mist." I replied, winking at her.

"Well, isn't that heartwarming?" A familiar voice asked.

"Gary? Brock?" I asked. They laughed.

"Yeah, we got done healing the pokemon, so we found Drew." explained Brock. I nodded in understanding. And awkward silence followed.

"So…. What do we do now?" May asked thoughtfully. We laughed.

"You know, I don't know." Dawn said.

"I guess we could fix this place up." Misty suggested. I saw Brock nod.

"Yeah," he said in agreement, "But we have to wait for your injuries to heal. We have to tend to them and our pokemon." Brock said. Gary nodded.

"I'm sure glad we have two doctors in the group." Drew said. We laughed. Suddenly, a question popped in my mind: where was Pikachu? Horrible thoughts filled my mind. Before they got to bad, I voiced my concerns.

"Where's Pikachu?" Everyone's faces became one of worry. Except for Misty's, who had a sheepish smile on.

"Sorry. Here. I put him in his pokeball, because he just wanted to keep fighting and I wouldn't let him." She explained. It felt like a ten-ton weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I sighed. She let Pikachu out. He immediately rushed over to Misty, jumping in her arms. She snuggled the little electric mouse. I smiled at the two getting along so well, as if Pikachu was hers.

"I do love you, Pikachu, but I think you'll be glad to see Ash." She said to him. My little mouse's ears perked up. It saw me, and let our an ear-splitting 'CHAAA!' while snuggling into me and rubbing his cheeks against mine. Pikachu's cheeks were cackling with electricity. I laughed.

"I'm glad to see you too, buddy!" I exclaimed. We hugged, me grimacing in pain a bit, but overjoyed nonetheless. I was just so happy to see that he was okay.

"Speaking of pokemon," May started, "where's Feraligtr with that doofus?" she asked. Misty looked confused and her eyes widened. She looked around wildly.

"Relax, Misty," Dawn said, "He's over there." Dawn pointed out. He was sleeping on some rubble, with the man in an ever-tight headlock. The man was still knocked out by hypnosis.

"C'mon guys, lets go. We all need rest." Gary stated. We all agreed to that. Misty went over to Feraligtr to wake him, while Brock supported me. Gary and Dawn were casually talking, and Drew was helping May walk while making small conversation. Soon, we were all walking back to the temple, Feraligtr carrying the man over his shoulder.

I was now walking with Misty, (having enough strength to walk on my own), my hand around her waist, her face on my chest, Pikachu on my shoulder. Everything was so… right with the world, so peaceful, even though we had tons of work to do. But as I was reflecting everything that happened, I knew:

Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: So, that was like the end of my story. I'm contemplating on whether or not to make this into a full-on story, since I suck at updates. Tell me what you guys think, and if I should make this into a real story! Plus, I can always make a sequel to show them working and yadda yadda…. **

**And just so you know, I don't even know if those pokemon can use those moves, so don't sue me if they can't . but they would just seem like they would be able to use those moves.**

**But anyway, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. I felt that it was a change, a deeper story then I usually write. I hope you liked it (: **

**~Angel-of-Energy**


End file.
